harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Antoinette (GrB)
Antoinette (エンジュ Enju) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Antoinette is an independent and anti social person who finds it difficult to relate with others. She is standoffish, and seems to purposely push people away. Her father, Claude lives in town, but is often busy with work. Antoinette's mother works in the city as a famous fashion designer and never comes to visit her daughter. Although Antoinette won't admit it, she misses her mother and is lonely at times. She doesn't seem to have many friends in Zephyr Town and prefers to spend time alone, although she can sometimes be seen with Sherry. She loves fashion, clothing design, and hopes to become a great fashion designer like her mother. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Antoinette fogu.com 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Antoinette is at a black heart. Walk from the town to the waterfall area between 1pm and 5pm on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday during nice weather. You will see Antoinette who is standing by the river. As you approach her, she asks what it is that you want. She appreciates the quietness and being alone, as she enjoys just thinking. Antoinette notices that you're still standing beside her. She asks why you're not working on the farm instead. If you tell Antoinette that you're done your work for the day (+3000FP), she seems somewhat impressed that you are such an efficient worker. She then officially invites you to stand with her. If you tell Antoinette that you'd rather talk with her than work (-2000FP), she gets annoyed that you are shrugging off your duties. ---- Purple Heart Event *Walk from the Village Area to the Hotel Area. *11:00 am to 2:00 pm. *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Antoinette is at a purple heart color (10,000 FP) or higher. *You have seen the Black Heart Event. You've noticed that Antoinette is usually all by herself. She tells you that she doesn't really know anyone in the village so it's easier for her to be alone. Antoinette explains that she use to live in a city but a little while before you arrived, she moved to Zephyr Town with her dad. Her mom stayed behind in the city because of her job as a fashion designer. She suddenly finds it odd that she's telling you all these things, especially since she hardly knows you. Your mom must like her job. (+2000 FP) Antoinette thinks her mom likes her job too much, and wishes she'd make time for other things. You seem to be a person who has balanced your work with everything else. Antoinette thanks you for talking with her. What's the city like? (+2000 FP) Many people go to the city to chase their dreams, but usually end up working a boring job to pay their bills. A lot of broken hearts can be found in the city. Antoinette thanks you for talking with her. ---- Blue Heart Event *Claude and Antoinette's house. *6:30 pm to 9:00 pm. *Friday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Antoinette is at a blue heart color (20,000 FP) or higher. *Claude must have 10,000 FP (1 heart) or more. *You have seen the Purple Heart Event. You startle Antoinette, who didn't expect you to be behind her. The bookcase you are by contains references books about clothes that belong to her mother. The books are about fashions, materials, designs, and so on from other cultures and time periods. The two of you browse through the books until Claude comes home. He smiles and says it is unusual for Antoinette to bring someone home. Antoinette replies that you just happened to stop by. Claude thinks for a moment and then tells the two of you that he feels he came home early today, so he's going to go out for a walk. He leaves the house, and the two of you, alone. That was awkward. (+3000 FP) She tells you not to worry about it because it wasn't your fault. Her dad is always trying to go out of his way to please everyone, which is why he didn't object to her mom staying in the city when they moved to the town. She's glad that her mom gets to pursue her dreams, but she doesn't understand why he doesn't want his whole family to live together. Antoinette apologizes for being so emotional, but she respects her mom and isn't mad at her. She's glad that you're a good listener. Your dad's a nice guy. (-2000 FP) Yea, but she wishes that he'd think about himself sometimes. Antoinette seems to be lost in thought, and tells you it's nothing. You can keep reading the reference books if you want. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Your house. *2:00 pm to 5:00 pm. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Antoinette is at a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or higher. *You have seen the Blue Heart Event. Antoinette has come over and she wants to talk. Come on in. (+0 FP) Antoinette doesn't know what to do. Her mother wants her to go to the city to start studying fashion design. She is interested in it and she has a lot to learn if she's serious about it, but she doesn't understand why she has to go to the city to do so. Antoinette doesn't know if she wants to move away right now. She thought you might have some advice for her. I don't know. (-5000 FP) You're right; she shouldn't of asked you about this. Antoinette decides that she's the only one who can make this decision, and sadly leaves. Listen to your heart. (+3000 FP) Are you trying to cheer her up? It looks like you've succeeded though. Antoinette is going to take some more time to think about her mother's request and she thanks you for listening to her. I'm busy right now. (-5000 FP) 'Rival Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Antoinette fogu.com NOTE: You must see each of these rival events before you see Angelo and Daisy's equal level of rival event. Triggering Daisy/Angelo events before Dirk/Antoinette will cause an issue with triggering Dirk/Antoinette's events. There are no issues with viewing Dirk/Antoinette and then viewing Daisy/Angelo; just not the other way around.Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Antoinette fogu.com ---- Black Rival Heart Event Requirements: If playing as a female, Dirk must be at a black heart. If playing as a male, Antoinette must be at a black heart. Walk from Zephyr Town to the waterfall area between 1pm and 4pm on a Saturday or Sunday (non-bazaar day). It MUST be Summer 5 of your first year or LATER. Dirk and Antoinette nearly bump into one another while jumping up and down the hill. Dirk apologizes for almost bumping in to Antoinette and asks if she's alright. She tells Dirk not to worry and leaves. ---- Purple Rival Heart Event Requirements: Must have watched the black rival event. If playing as a female, Dirk must have a purple heart color or less. If playing as a male, Antoinette must have a purple heart or less. Walk to the hotel area from Zephyr Town on a Thursday between 3pm and 5pm on a nice day. This event cannot be witnessed until AFTER Spring 21 of Year 2. Dirk sees Antoinette standing by the fountain and tries to talk with her. Antoinette doesn't answer him and goes to walk away. Dirk pursues her, and asks why she ignores him. Antoinette tells Dirk that she finds it difficult to talk to other people. Dirk is relieved that's the only problem, he thought Antoinette didn't like him! Antoinette becomes annoyed, telling Dirk that it's a big problem for her. Dirk tells Antoinette that she should fix it if it's such a big worry for her. He thinks she's doing just fine talking to him right now! Antoinette insists that it's only because he approached her. Dirk lost track of time during their chat and leaves, but tells Antoinette that they will talk more. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event Requirements: The black and purple rival events have been witnessed. Female players need Dirk at a blue heart or less, and male players need Antoinette at a blue heart or less. Enter the Zephyr Café on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Friday between 12pm and 5pm. This event can only be seen until AFTER Year 3. Marian, Joan and Dirk decide to take a short break from work. Joan goes to the backroom leaving Marian and Dirk alone. Marian asks Dirk what's on his mind. Dirk is still trying to figure out a way to get Antoinette to talk. Marian teases Dirk and asks if he has "special feelings" for this person. Dirk embarrassingly says that's not the case and that it's just somebody he wants to talk to. Marian suggest that the person he's trying to help probably knows how he's feeling and might start to show up more! Antoinette then enters the cafe and asks Marian about an order she placed. She then notices Dirk and asks him if he works here. Marian butts in and tells Antoinette that Dirk does a great job and is very dependable. Antoinette seems amused by this and leaves. Marian then tells Dirk that she "told him so." ---- Yellow Rival Heart Event Requirements: All previous heart events have been witnessed. While playing a female character, Dirk must be at a yellow heart or lower. As a male, Antoinette must have a yellow heart or lower. Enter Claude and Antoinette's house between 10pm and midnight on a Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Friday. It MUST be raining, and the event will not be able to be seen until AFTER Summer 2 of Year 4 or later. Other Events Claude's Question Enter Claude and Antoinette's house in between 9pm and midnight on a Thursday. This can only be triggered during stormy weather in the Summer season. Additionally, Claude and Antoinette must both be at 40,000FP (4 hearts or more) and Antoinette cannot be married. ---- Antoinette's Art Curiosity This event requires that you have not married either Antoinette/Angelo and that Angelo is at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Enter Angelo's house between 8am and 1pm on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday when it's not snowing or raining. Angelo is working on the statue when Antoinette comes to visit. She asks if she could look around while he works and Angelo agrees. When Antoinette is through browsing, Angelo asks Antoinette if there was anything that she liked. She thinks about it for a moment and then tells Angelo that there wasn't anything that struck her as amazing. Angelo feels a little bit upset by this. Without saying anything else, Antoinette leaves. After Antoinette leaves, Angelo vows to work even harder so that he can create something that will impress even Antoinette. ---- Girl Gossip * Freya's house * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday * Light Rainy weather (closed umbrella icon) * Antoinette is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Freya is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Daisy is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Sherry is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * You are playing as the girl main character ---- Sherry and Antoinette * Walk from your farm to the Waterfall area * 11:00 am to 1:00 pm - Monday or Friday * Sunny weather * Sherry is at 40,000 FP (4 hearts) or higher * Antoinette is not married * Sherry is not married Antoinette notices that Sherry looks pretty cheery lately. Sherry explains that she has a new necklace and she's been receiving a lot of complements on it. It's the necklace that she got from Antoinette! Antoinette says that she made it special just for Sherry to match her hair and eyes. Sherry says she'll treasure it forever. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelorettes